


Employee of the Month

by Seito



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers find the plaque that proclaimed Tony : Stark Industries' employee of the month.</p><p>It dates back to when he was 8 and R&D had nominated as a joke that wasn't really a joke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Employee of the Month

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the avengers kinkmeme

It was easy to pass by it without a single thought. After all, the entire wall was covered with pictures: Stark Industries’ Employee of the Month. Steve passed it every morning when he went out for a jog. Natasha and Clint stumbled pass it every time they returned home from a mission. There’s a whole section dedicated to Pepper that dominated the wall for a good part until there suddenly was a huge picture of her taking up a large amount of space. It had a little plaque that said: “BEST EMPLOYEE EVER. Now stop nominating Pepper as employee of month and choose a second best! It’s not fair to others! - TS” Clearly people adored Pepper for being one of the people who dealt with and could handle Tony Stark. To this day Pepper refused to look at the picture out of embarrassment.

 

So really it wasn’t until Bruce pointed it out as they were coming from a mission, bruised, beaten, tired and barely able to walk that they notice there was something... odd about one of the pictures on the wall.

 

“Tony is this you?” Bruce asked incredulously as he pointed to a single picture nested amoung the rest.

 

Everyone turned to look at the picture. It was a picture of a small smiling Tony holding up a tiny robot dog in his arms. The plaque read: “Anthony Edward Stark. Employee of the Month August 1985."

 

“Uh, yeah,” Tony said.

 

"Awww look how cute you were," Clint said, snickering.

 

"So tiny," Natasha added with a smirk.

 

"I'll take that as a compliment," Tony shot back. "I'll have you know I also got an award for being the cutest employee ever too. I had everyone eating out of the palm of my hands." He was damn proud of it too. 

 

Thor peered at the picture. “How old were you?”

 

“About 8 or so. The guys in the R&D department at the time thought it would be a cute idea to nominate me. I think they were just happy that I made them all these little things to make their work place better,” Tony answered. That was really when his love for tinkering began to blossom.

 

“What did you do?” Natasha asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

 

Tony beamed. “I made a coffee machine that produces the best damn coffee in the world.”

 

Clint and Thor stared at Tony with wonder in their eyes.

 

“The coffee machine?” Steve asked.

 

Tony patted Steve on the shoulder. “Just because you don’t feel the effects of caffeine doesn’t mean you have to mock the fact that everyone else in the world runs on coffee. Even at 8, I appreciated a good cup of joe.”

 

“And the robot dog?” Bruce asked.

 

“That’s Dummy.” Tony grinned.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“So Dummy acts like a puppy.... because you originally built him to be a puppy.”

 

“Exactly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I took some guesses as to what year Tony would be age eight. I basically assumed this is movie!verse okay if present day is 2012, and Tony is somewhere between his 30s to 40s. What year would it be roughly if he was 8 and came up with 1985.


End file.
